


the day we met

by orphan_account



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day Max met Liz from his POV.





	the day we met

I don’t have a photographic memory, but I perfectly remember the day we first met.

Even though it was my first year in school - ever - I was a quick learner and I’d gotten pretty good at language. Good enough to blend in. Good enough to seem like just another shy little boy on the playground. I wasn’t like Isobel, who’d immediately gone off to make friends with a little group of girls. I didn’t know how to relate to the kids my age. They had interests and concerns that I couldn’t even begin to understand, and unlike Isobel, I didn’t know how to fake it.

So I’d go out each day to the playground and play alone. Not because I didn’t want company, but because I just hadn’t figured out how to make friends yet. I clearly remember the hollow feeling I’d have in my chest every time the teacher would announce it was time to go outside, but it wasn’t until later that I learned that word for what I’d been feeling was loneliness.

Then one day a she came and sat with me. I remember looking up a little confused because most kids ignored me. But she sat right next to me and took out one of her ear buds and gently tucked it into my ear as if she did it every day.

And then she did it almost every day after that.

Sometimes it wasn’t music she shared; sometimes it was just her presence. She seemed to have this thing with wanting to get me to smile. For years I knew that if our eyes happened to meet across the playground, she’d do something silly to make me smile.

And I did. Every time.


End file.
